Lawrence's Self of Shocking
Lawrence's Self of Shocking is a sequel story to all other Diary of Lawrence the Kid stories. In this story, there is not only Lawrence, there is Omitted Memory Lawrence, Nightmare Lawrence and Golden Lawrence. There are going to be 6 audio logs. Audio Log 1 static can be heard and Ommited Memory Lawrence can be heard '''I am putting this notes together to make the diaries '''static gets stronger same goes to the voice '''I am doing this to people have fun of finding Lawrence's secrets '''moaning can be heared '''He is waking up from this deep nightmare same goes to me because i am him, him from heaven '''FNaF 1 Golden Freddy scream can be heard. Springtrap: That's a bit strange Golden Freddy: Yup Audio Log 2 two employees can be heard '''Employee #2: So... PDTL-96 is very unstable? Employee #3: Yes, very unstable. He is going to roam the halls of Fazbear Fright with Springtrap/Springbonnie. Employee #2: Are you dead? Employee #3: No, i am not. I faked my death. It was good to be the phone guy at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Employee #2: Okay... '''moaning and screaming can be heard '''Employee #2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Employee #3: Doing this for him. He needs to live, Blake. I am so sorry. '''knife stabbing can be heard '' Springtrap: Who's Blake? Goldy/Golden Freddy: No idea. Audio Log 3 ''static and moaning can be heard '''It's me... '''somebody enters the room and takes out a axe '''It's always me... '''somebody swings the axe at PDTL-96/Stuffed Lawrence '''It's always been me... '''sparkling noise and burning noise can be heard ST/Springtrap: ... Goldy: ... Audio Log 4 Freddy's Outage music can be heard and Golden Lawrence can be heard '''Hahaha... '''distored voice '''I am here to make you suffer, Mike... '''human breathing can be heard '''You have no escape now... YOU WILL PAY WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THE TOY ANIMATRONICS... '''Mike screams and the audio ends... ST: What the fuck? Golden Freddy: WHAT? Audio Log 5 Nightmare Lawrence and Golden Lawrence enters a giant abandoned room... an haunted music box can be heard '''Lawrence: Hehehehe... You have no time left to save them... Nightmare Lawrence: What? G. Lawrence: You do- Lawrence: STAY THE FUCK AWAY YOU BITCHES. WHAT YOU WANT TO DO IS THAT YOU WANT TO STUFF ME. NO STOP NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- '''bone breaking and blood dripping can be heard '''Nightmare Lawrence: Rest in peace, shithead. ''' ST/Springtrap: ... Goldy: ... Audio Log 6/7/2035 Listen who ever is there. I am not dead, i am running away by a giant red wall and there is some nasty things happening. Listen: These audio logs don't exist, Golden Lawrence is trying to mess with your head. J-j-j-just hide and don't come out. This is not safe. I am heading right now to Freddy Fazbear's. Seal all the doors, i am coming through the ceiling vent. JUST H- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA '''garbled sounds and static '''Fuck. My recorder. Just hide. See ya soon. ST and Goldy: ... scary stuff... Audio Log X/XX/198X static sound '''You can't run... We are here with you... '''audio gets distored and demonic and then it cuts out Category:Stories